The Shallow End
It was Decembur 23rd. I had just finished checking into my hotel room. My parent's invited my family to Denver for a get together, alongside my bother and sisters families. This was a tradition for us. After check-in, we were watching YouTube viders. In the description of one, we saw the link to another video. It was really weird, as beside it, it said "Trust me. You do not want to watch this video." It was obviously a clickbait thing. After all, wgy else would it be in the description? He wouldn't have linked it if he didn't actually wanrt people to watch it. So we watched it. It was of a man and a woman in a swimming pool. Specifically, in an end only 3 feet deep. It staied on that for a few seconds. Then, when they started to make out, the scene changed to one in whicgh the husband was underwater. The wife looked in shock. Howe could this have happened? She looked a little closer, then discovered the truth. A woman's hand was on his ank.e. The woman was horrified taht her husband was seeing another woman. Was she not enough for him? What could've been going on in his mind that he felt the need to go flirting with otter women? She didn't know what to think. Then the murderer pulled out a knife, and that's when the wife realized whtr was actually going on. The murdered stabbed his feet, ensuring he couldn't just stand up. And three minus later, he was gone. The murdere then looked to the wife, and just said, "You're next." And that's when the end of video ad began playing. I thought nothing og it, aand then proceeded to order dinner. Immediately afterwards, we went swimming at the hot el's indoor pool. We got a few stomach cramps, but it was a fun time. A while later, my husband and I were stading in the shallow end, watching our kids swim. We decided that we wanted to emberass them a little bit. So we started to make out. Then, te next thing I know, he fell into the water. I looked in shock. Howe could this have happened? So I looked a little closer, and discovered the truth. A woman's hand was on his ank.e. I was horrified taht my husband was seeing another woman. Was I not enough for him? What could've been going on in his mind that he felt the need to go flirting with otter women? Ididn't know what to think. Then the murderer pulled out a knife, and that's when I realized whtr was actually going on. The murdered stabbed his feet, ensuring he couldn't just stand up. And three minus later, he was gone. The murdere then looked to me, and just said, "You're next." She then rambled on about cell phone plans for 15 seconds. It n was the perfect window for me to get out of the pool, as far away from har as possible. But to no avail. For I slippeed on the deck. And she just teleported to me. I then decided to ask her "Why are you doing this?"and then she responded with a "Because I can." So I retorted with "Or you could be a law abiding citizen." And she was like "But tht's boring, and stabbing isn't."Soshe stabbed my feet, and started to roll me towards the pool. But I was all superhero about it and was like "Not tody." And proceeded to try to stab her. It would've worked, but imaginary knives don't tend to do squat. So she just elped "ow." And that's when I realized who she was.She was my old boss. Thos must've been payback for not clocking out after I was fired. "In my defense, you had secturity escort me out before I could get to the time clock." And then she was like "What are you talk..." and that's all I heard before she rolled me into the pol. I remember seeing my kid's feet kicking the surfac of the now now slightly tinted. I tried to yell at them. "Hey. Don't swim in the water where your dead father and dying mother are in. That's just gross." But they could'nt hear me. For I was underwater. Then I got the idea to try to warn them about the murderer. So I tried that. "Oh, by the way, there's a..." But that;s when I died. Yeah. Turn's out, dead people get really good data plans. Category:Blood Category:BATTELS Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Trollpasta Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:ENGLISH, MUDDAFUGGA! DO YOU SPEAK IT?! Category:Beings Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ